


Something in Common

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Snow, Walks In The Park, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Guess there’s still a lot we don’t know about each other,” Set after the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “William Fowler/June Darby – milk run”

"You know, Fowler," June murmured and looked up at the winter sky as soft snowflakes drifted down, slowly wafting to the ground. "You're a lot better at this than I thought."

"Better at what?"

"This whole…'getting-to-know-you' thing."

"Oh really?" Fowler asked, curious, putting his hands in his coat pockets. "How so?"

"Okay, don't get me wrong, you're a nice guy, but I just didn't think that I would-,"

"Meet anyone while dealing with an alien conflict?"

June gave Fowler an incredulous look. " _Yes_ , exactly."

Fowler shrugged but his smile didn't falter. "It would take some getting used to, believe me."

June nodded, averting her gaze from him, for a short moment, before looking back to him. "It does. I just couldn't even believe such a thing. I guess stranger things have happened." She put a hand on Fowler's shoulder and smiled back softly.

"Guess there's still a lot we don't know about each other," he answered with a smile.

"Looks like we have something in common, after all." June replied, and they both looked up at the snow glistening in the open park ahead of them.

"We still have time to get to know each other,"

"I'd like that."

They didn't think that a simple milk run would end with them walking under late-night snowfall, but it did. For now, everything was all right, peaceful, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
